Forever Together
by shadowhunters.demigods
Summary: Overused Hermione leaves Ron and ends up with Harry. There are unexpected friendships and untold stories. Please no hate and please review. I'm not sure how long I want this to be. I am very sorry if there are any typing mistakes. I hope you guys like it. Has flashbacks. I am going back and forth between my other story, New York or Bust, so that will be the next chapter updated.
1. Chapter 1: Post- War Life

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Post-War Life**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my plot and any characters I come up with.**

* * *

A/N: This will most likely take awhile for me to finish the story. I am aiming for around 5 chapters, but if people really like it, then maybe it will be longer. Please no hate, and read and review. Thank you!

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

"Mommy! Can you tell me the story of how you and Daddy got together?"

"Yeah! It's so romantic."

"Do you want me to get Daddy to come help tell the story?"

"Yes!", they both scream at the same time. "Alright. I will be right back. Stay put, please."

"We will Mommy. Now go get Daddy", my youngest daughter said.

"HARRY!" He comes running down the stairs with half of his beard shaved. No one knows that we are married. We told everyone that we got married to muggles from America and they both died of our children's accidental magic. When the aurors came to check out the scene, Harry was in the next house using very simple spells to create accidental magic. Our actual children are too young to be performing accidental magic. When Ron's team came to inspect Harry's house I performed second year spells, because after all, Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world, so therefore his children should be powerful. Once they left, we were laughing on the floor and splitting our sides in half. The Ministry is so stupid. I am now the first Muggleborn, Mistress of Magic. Tonight is the 19th anniversary of the war. All the war heroes, including Draco Malfoy will be there tonight. He and Harry are best friends, but no one knows that. Harry and I are the richest couple in the world. The goblins have accepted our apology for wrecking the bank. Ron doesn't have any respect from the goblins. He treats them like they are inferior to him. I am glad that Harry and I don't have contact with him anymore.

"Mia. What did you need? I have to go to the office, before the ball tonight to read a contract that Drake sent to me. Then we have a meeting with his parents to help them set up a contract for their new hotel. (The Malfoy's were spies like Snape) Draco married a Muggleborn named Anastasia Caviano. She went to Beauxbatons and was their meilleure femme, which is the equivalent to our head girl. Draco literally ran her down in Muggle London on his way to his and Harry's firm. They deal with muggle London law and Magical International Law. They even pay their interns. The firm is expanding, but no one has noticed that they both work at the same firm because Draco works with the magical side and Harry works with the Muggle side. When the building was built, they freaked out because their offices were next to each other with a door in between.

"Well, husband of mine, the girls wanted to know how you and me got together. And they also want you to help me tell the story." "Now? But I have things to do."

"I am sure that Draco and the Malfoy's will understand if you are a little late. After all, you do have sick days. You haven't taken a single sick day for the past 3 years. And believe me, it's no fun having to stay in your office on a phone call, using magic to pretend that I am you on my lunch break. Imagine Drake's face when he walks in to ask you a question and he finds me with a wand at my throat with your voice coming out of my mouth. I had to tell him that you were at St. Mungo's, getting a Pepper-Up potion because we didn't have any at home. Now he has a video of me attempting to imitate you without my wand."

"I am sorry Mione. Let's go tell the girls the story. Has Dobby laid their clothes out for the ball tonight? And yes, I already gave him the night off when he finished with the girls."

"Thanks, sweetie. That means a lot. As you know, one of my campaign platforms was equal rights for half-breeds and other magical creatures."

"I know dear. Can we please go tell the story to the girls now?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. But we need to make it quick because Ana and I are going to visit Cissa's salon and get our hair, nails, and makeup done for the ball. Remember we have to be there early because I have to give everything a safety check and strengthen the wards against uninvited guests."

"Is Ron coming with Lavender and their son Thatcher? I mean who names their kid Lavender or Thatcher (nothing against those names, just used for the story) Lavender is a plant and I'm not even sure where Thatcher comes from. I bet they picked it because they thought that being friends with me and you, would also boost their popularity. But after what happened between you and him, I don't think many people like him very much. Molly still thinks that you left him for and icky American and that you and I became a couple when he left us during the horcrux hunt. We were much more successful without him and we had a lot more food with him gone." "I know you like to bash Ron, but we need to go tell our girls the story."

"Alright. Enough reminiscing. There will be plenty of time for that tonight when we give our speech."

"Me being in charge of the whole wizarding world forbid Ron from speaking badly about us and claiming credit or spreading lies. Each time he lies tonight, he will get a strong electric shock, that will grow greater each time he lies."

"Blimey! Your brilliant Mione."

"You think you would have noticed by now dear."


	2. Chapter 2: Character List

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Character List**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo, except for any of my characters and plot.**

* * *

 **Harry & Hermione Potter **

**Harry:** Muggle Lawyer

 **Hermione:** Mistress of Magic

* * *

 **Children:**

* * *

Siria Lily Potter

Slytherin- Prefect

15

Fiancé: Scorpius Malfoy

Goddaughter of Draco & Ana

* * *

Rosalynn Kalia Potter ( credit to HisSecretLover18 for Kalia)

Slytherin- part of the next Golden Trio

11

Goddaughter of Draco & Ana

* * *

Draco James Potter

Slytherin- part of the next Golden Trio

11

Godson of Draco & Ana

* * *

Brandon Carson Potter

Will Be In Ravenclaw

Godson of Draco & Ana

* * *

 **Draco & Anastasia Malfoy.**

 **Draco:** International Magical Lawyer who works closely with the Mistress of Magic to ensure the Dark Arts are eradicated.

 **Anastasia:** Manager of Narcissa Black's Salon Business

* * *

 **Children:**

* * *

Scorpius Theodore Malfoy

Slytherin- Head Boy

17

Fiancé: Siria Potter

Godson of Harry & Hermione

* * *

Damon Edward Malfoy

Gryffindor- Prefect

15

* * *

Theodore Lupin

Hufflepuff- Prefect

15

* * *

Harry Alexander Malfoy

Slytherin- part of the next Golden Trio

11

* * *

Addison Lyra Malfoy

Will Be In Slytherin

Goddaughter of Harry and Hermione

* * *

 **Ron & Lavender Weasley **

**Ron:** Auror

 **Lavender:** Stay-at-Home Mom

* * *

 **Children:**

* * *

Thatcher Austin Weasley

Gryffindor

11

Godson of Parvati Patel

* * *

 **George & Angelina Weasley **

**George:** Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

 **Angelina:** Chaser with Ginny Krum for the Holyhead Harpies

* * *

 **Children:**

* * *

Fred Nathaniel Weasley

Gryffindor

11

Godson of Ginny & Krum

* * *

Roxanne Alexis Weasley

Gryffindor

7

Goddaughter of Ginny & Krum

* * *

 **Blaise & Daphne Zambini **

**Blaise:** Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement

 **Daphne:** Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

* * *

 **Children:** Twins

* * *

Riley Stephan Zambini

Slytherin

14

Godson of Neville & Luna

* * *

Taylor Victoria Zambini

Ravenclaw

14

Goddaughter of Neville & Luna

* * *

 **Victor & Ginny Krum **

**Victor:** Seeker for English National Quidditch Team

 **Ginny:** Chaser for Holyhead Harpies and Daily Prophet Senior Corresponder

* * *

 **Children:** Twins

* * *

Ilia Marianna Krum

Hufflepuff

7

Goddaughter of George & Angelina

* * *

Finn Rolando Krum

Hufflepuff

7

Godson of George & Angelina

* * *

 **Neville & Luna Longbottom **

**Neville:** Herbology Professor at Hogwarts

 **Luna:** Owner of the Quibbler

* * *

 **Children:**

* * *

Elizabeth Jennifer Longbottom

Ravenclaw

14

Goddaughter of Blaise & Daphne

* * *

 **Friendships:**

* * *

 **Golden Trio:** Rosalynn Potter, Harry Malfoy, and Draco Potter

 **Older Years:** Siria Potter **,** Teddy Lupin **,** Damon Malfoy, and Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

 **Relationships:**

* * *

Siria Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

Elizabeth Longbottom & Damon Malfoy

Taylor Zambini & Teddy Lupin


	3. Chapter 3: Learn From My Heartache

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Learn From My Heartache**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my plot and any characters I come up with.**

* * *

A/N: This will most likely take awhile for me to finish the story. I am aiming for around 5 chapters, but if people really like it, then maybe it will be longer. Please no hate, and read and review. Thank you!

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

"Alright, girls. Let's gather around. Me and Dad are going to tell the story of how we fell in love."

"Rosie? Where's Draco? I thought that he wanted to hear this story." Said Harry.

"He does, but Mom told him to go shower for the ball."

"Thank you, Rosie. He started to smell."

"Harry! Just start telling the story." "Alright, Mia." "It all started when your mom ran into me in Diagon Alley, on December 28."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 **Harry POV**

* * *

I was walking down Diagon Alley, when your mom ran into me. "Hermione! You really should watch where you are going." Then, I realized that she was sobbing. "Mya, what's wrong?"

"I walked-sob-into the apartment-sob-and into the bedroom and found Ron and Lavender-sob-sob-sob-sniffle-kissing! And then he had the nerve to say that he was just killing time since I was never interested in him or his career. He said that he was just exploring his options and was already thinking about leaving me."

"He said what?! I cannot believe that he isn't able to realize that he has something so amazing and then throws it away-excuse me Mya- I have to go beat up my ex-best friend."

"Harry! Don't. I already put several hexes on him. He will have acne and will be talking in babbles for days. But, that is the least of his worries. I hexed his image to look like the disgusting pig that he is. It's called the Inside-Out charm. There is also a charm, so that there will be a sign on his back that has CHEATER and can't be removed by magic or muggle ways until he commits to someone."

"I am glad you are so good at charms, it saved me a lot of trouble."

"Thank you Harry. Can you take me back to that place to pick up my thing?"

"Of course. But you might need to retrain me from punching him in the face and other places." "Will do Mya. Would you like to come live with me and Malfoy in our flat in Muggle New York City?"

"You live with Malfoy? That doesn't matter. I will come live with you. It will make Ron jealous."

At Ron's Apartment

"Well, it's about time that you came scurrying back here like a rat. I always knew that you needed me. A mudblood like you will never get anywhere without a pure blood husband." Ron sat there gloating like he had finally won Hermione. That's when I came barging in. Before I could punch him, Hermone punched him with a really good right hook. Then I jumped and started screaming profanities at him.

"How could you call your best friend a mudblood. If I remember it was you who tried to defend her when Draco called her a Muggleborn. She trusted you with her heart and you couldn't stop thinking about getting some action. Just because she did not worship you, doesn't mean you go an"d start seeing a girl on the side. You could've just manned up to the fact that you weren't happy with your relationship and saved Mya a lot of heartache." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Hermione go to the fireplace and floo someone. Soon enough your Uncle Draco came rushing through. He sized up the situation and gave Weasel a good strong kick in the rear. Ron flipped over and was soon cussing at me, your mom, and Draco.

"Why him, Harry? Why did you have to become friends with him? We're me and Hermione not good enough?"

"Yes, Weasel. Although I think Potter and Mia over here lost all respect for you today. I'm thankful that she flooed me because I think you would have ended up with more than a few bruises. And I would be willing to bet that you wouldn't be able to heal yourself without the help of Harry or Hermione."

"Well, Hermione. Where are you going to go?"

"I am going to live with Draco and Harry at their flat in America. I need to get away from London and Hogwarts and everyone that I know. After all, there is no on here waiting for me so, I might as well start a new leaf in America."

"There would never be anyone waiting for you here mudblood. All I wanted was your money. You weren't going off with anyone else and you will never get anywhere without a pure blood husband."

"Well, as it happens. I have the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World on my right and a very powerful, rich, and influential pureblood on my left. I think I will be okay. If you ever come near me again I will personally kill you myself and then let Harry and Draco kill you twice-over. Goodbye Ronald. Let's go boys." And with that, your mother grabbed Draco and I's hands and apparated to New York City.

 **Back To The Present**

"Wow! Mom! You are pretty b.a.!"

"Rosalynn Kalia Potter! You don't use those words."

"Why? I hear Siria, Teddy, and Damon use them all the time."

(If you don't know whoa character is, look at chapter 2. There is a list of al the characters I have thought of so far. If there are any more characters you guys would like to see,please pm me and I will think about them)

"Well, we will talk to your sister and her friends about using those words in front of people who are younger than them. Please go get ready for the ball. Dobby and Winky have laid out your clothes. Come get me or your father if you need anything. the house Eli's and staff have the nights off. I expect you guys to be in the grand ball at 6. It is 4:30."

 **6:00 p.m.**

 **Hermione POV**

I am wearing a ball gown with gray fabric on the skirt that looks like waves. (It's the last London premiere dress, just with long hair and with a wedding ring.) Tonight I am wearing the Black/Potter family crest ring on my right hand.

Harry and I were waiting for our children to come down the stairs.

Siria comes down wearing an emerald green dress with the diamond drop earrings that Harry gave her for her 15th birthday. Her hair is curled into the old Hollywood ringlets and her make-up is flawless. I can tell that she saw my Yule Ball photo and jazzed it up a bit using the mirror that Drcao enchanted for her. She is wearing the Black family crest ring. She came in one day to find Harry crying over a picture of him and Sirius. She asked if that was her namesake and he said yes and have her the ring when she was ten. She never takes it off. I notice that it is on her left ring finger. And on her right is a another family crest that I can't identify. I wil ask her about it later.

Rosie comes down wearing a silver dress that matches the shade of her father's tie. She has the Potter ring on her finger and is wearing the necklace I gave her for her 10th birthday. It was my mom's and she gave it to me when I was ten. It is the tradition in our family to give it to a daughter when she turned 10. Siria didn't complain. For her 10th birthday, Harry bought her a diamond ring that would glow when she met her soulmate. In fact that ring was on top of the crest ring that I can't recognize.

Our Draco comes down the stairs looking like a Malfoy. He has platinum blonde hair and is wearing a white tux jacket with a bow tie. We aren't sure where he got the platinum blonde hair, but Harry was assured when the kid opened his eyes and saw emerald green. He knew the child was his, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Now kids, be on your best behavior. We will be seeing many Weasleys' tonight and we aren't sure which ones still hold a grudge against us for moving to America. They won't like us any better when they find out be and your mom are married and have kids."

"If you see a large red-headed woman coming towards ad you hear Molly, go find us, Draco and Ana, or Blasie and Daphne. Okay?"

"I get it Mom." My oldest waves her right and at me and I snatch it.

"Why do you have the Malfoy ring on your hand. Did Damon propose to you? Your father will go ballistic if he sees your hand. Hand the ring over, NOW."

"No. This was a promise to me and it wasn't Damon. He is like an older brother. In fact, he is an older brother. He is older than me by 7 months." It took me a minute to realize that this ring was given to her by the oldest Malfoy heir.

"Did Scorpius give this to you?" She nods her head with a proud smirk. Something only a Malfoy could give. "We will be talking to your father and and Scorpius's parents after the ball, is this clear?"

"Yes, Mum. Would you like me to put a charm on it so no one can tell whose crest it is?" "That would make me very happy. Thank you."

Then we were off to the ball and Harry and I's doom.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Confrontations**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. My ch aracters names' and plot belong to me.**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

Harry had arranged for a port-key, so that our formal clothes wouldn't get dirty. It came in the form of a triangle shaped piece of wood. There was a line through the center of it. It ought to myself, how ironic. When I looked at Harry, he was looking at it in a painful way. I could tell that he was thinking if these things were never created, that his parents and all his family could be a live. I know that he still has nightmares about Voldemort.

He has told me that he wishes the ability to create Horcuxes never had happened so that he could have everyone that he loved still here with him. I sometimes try to help him, but I only lost my parents. They died of natural causes and weren't brutally murdered. I still had all of my family who was there to support me and I never had aunts or uncles who brutally abused me. I try to connect with him, but I never can. That's why I am worried about tonight because he will be facing the closest thing he has to family. They will probably reject him because of me.

Draco walked me down the aisle to Harry and he is the only who knows about my feelings. He has tried to explain Harry's point of view, and talk to him, but he is never able to get through.

* * *

Our family gets to the ball at 6:30, so I could check the wards and set up hexes and charms for certain people, including Rita Skeeter. She won't stop obsessing with Harry and I. It has become really annoying lately because she has been hounding me at my office, so I had to put wards up to keep her out.

At 7, people start to trickle in. I have been keeping an eye out for the Weasleys, until I see a small red-headed boy next to Rosie. I look at the boy and look around the room for Ron and Lavender. I soon catch his eye and starts walking towards me. I twist my ring, and it alerts Harry that a Weasley is coming his, mine, or our children's way. It makes the ring glow red. I start walkin towards Rosie. She sees me and says goodbye to the unknown Weasley and starts to head towards me.

"Rosie? Who were you talking to?"

"That was Thatcher Weasley. He says you and his daddy are best friends and that his whole family is famous."

I cannot believe the lies that Ron and Lavender are telling their child. "Well, his daddy and I aren't best friends because he hurt me and your daddy very much. My best friends are Aunt Ana and Aunt Daphne. How about you go find Daddy? I need to talk to Thatcher's father. Tell your dad that we need to get seated so we can give our speech. Alright?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you." "Love you too, Rosie."

Ron comes over to me and trys to begin yelling at me, but Harry comes over and tells me that it is time for dinner.

* * *

 **Ron POV**

* * *

I can't belive that the mudblood has children. Her daughter looks exactly like her. I wonder what house she is in. Thatcher will write me when he gets to Hogwarts and tell me. I still have a hard time believing that she got remarried. After all, there was a hunk on her finger. He must of just married her because she was one of the saviors of the wizarding world and the Mistress of Magic. I never saw the wedding announcement though

I watch her as she sits down next to her daughter and Harry. At the table, are the Zambinis, The Malfoys, and children that look like their parents. There is a mini Malfoy sitting next to Harry. I don't understand why they would choose Slytherins over me. I have known them much longer.

Once dinner is over, Hermione gets up to give her speech. Harry and the ferret follow her, because they give speeches right after her.

"Good evening everyone. I am so glad that you could make it to the 19th anniversary of the end of the war. Most of you know that I had an American husband who died of my child's accidental magic. Tonight I tell that it's not true. I never married another man besides Harry James Potter." There was a murmur in the crowd. Ron looked at me like I had betrayed him, while I can see Blaise pulling out his wand to stop Ron and Molly.

"Harry and I have been married for 16 years and we have three children. Their names are Siria Lily Potter, she is 15, a prefect and is in the Slytherin House. Our youngest daughter, Rosalynn Kalia Potter, is 11 and will be going to Hogwarts on Setember 1. Our only son, Draco James Potter, is also 11 and is Rosie's twin. Harry and I haven't decided if he is going to attend Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. I know that many of you will be shocked by this news, but I ask you to accept my family the way you have accepted me as your Mistress of Magic.  
Thank you, now my husband will talk to you about the trials he went through growing up and telling the truth about the night Voldemort returned. When he was in is 4th year, many of the faces that I see tonight doubted him and did not want to believe him because your greatest fears were confirmed. Each year Harry Potter has come to this podium and told you the truth. Tonight please put whatever beliefs you have about that night aside and listen. Thank you."

I have had enough at this point. "How do we know you are actually telling the truth about your marriage and your kids. I know that Noble and Ancient Houses give their spouses their crest to wear instead of a wedding ring. All I see is a wedding ring. I for one thinks that this is a publicity stunt for you and Potter."

"Siria, Rosie,and Drake. PLease stand up and prove to this man that you are in fact my children, because as you will notice that Siria has the girly version of my unruly hair, Rosie looks exactly like Mya except with my green eyes, and Draco, even though he look exactly like Malfoy, he has my green eyes and in the summer has Hermione's frizzy hair. What I don't understand is why you are questioning the savior of your world and my wife, leader of your world. Who gave you the authority? If I recall correctly you called her a Muggleborn, several times. Now that is a crime that can evolve to breaking your wand and being forced to leaving the Wizarding Wold with no contact of your family and friends. I would be very careful what you say next because it could decide your fate."

Mom opens her mouth and starts spewing. "How could you Harry! I practically raised you! I always fed you extra even though we were sparse on money and I always invited you for the holidays, and this is how you repay me! By marrying her instead of Ginny. I don't understand. How could you not fall for her. And Hermione. You got in the way of everything. You should be standing next to Ron with many red-haired children by now. I would have thought that all this would happen. I even slipped small amounts of love potion into your food geared towards Ron and Ginny! It should have worked. Then we would have access to the Potter and Black accounts and we will never have to work another day, but this mudblood had to screw up everything. I bet she slipped a potion into your drink when you first met, so you would like her and she eventually convinced you that you loved her and then she was pregnant and you being the Noble Harry Potter, would have to marry her because that's what you would do. Now you are trapped in a loveless marriage.  
How do you know that "Draco Potter" is actually your son. He looks exactly like a Malfoy. I've seen people in the Black Family with green eyes like yours. I don't even see a Potter ring on her finger. That is the sign of marriage."

"Now let me stop you there Molly. Harry and I are very grateful for everything you did for him. The fact that you are having this outburst shows that you only loved the Boy Who Lived. I love Harry for him. How could I have slipped him a potion when we first met. The Love Potion you are referring to is a 7th year level potion. I doubt that a 7th year would have made that for me and risk Azkaban. I know that Draco looks like a Malfoy, and that's okay. I know he is our son. The healers told me that sometimes a magical baby might look very similar to the person that matches their soul. That just happens to be Draco Malfoy. I don't wear the Potter crest because Rosie wears it. Don't start with me not wearing the Black ring either. Siria wears that because she is named after Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.  
Now please leave before I have to call security to escort you out."

That does it for me. I was done listening the mudblood give excuses for why she left me. "I am not leaving I am as mush the savior of the Wizarding World as you are. In fact why don't you get out of my way and let me give a speech."

Then I collapse to the ground. I was shocked by lightning. "How dare you strike a pureblood! I should hav you removed from my presence this instant."

"Ron! You need to stop this. I don't understand where or when you developed those pureblood beliefs, but I should have you thrown in jail because of them. I will let you and the rest of your daily stay if you will sit down and not cause another science for the rest of the night."

Then Harry began his speech.

(I'm skipping most of the speech because we know what happened.)

"... And in conclusion, that was the night that Voldemort came back. Thank you for listening. I now invite all adults to dance withe their spouses. Elves will take care of your children until you are ready to leave. If you are over the age of 14, you may stay and dance after the first dance."

* * *

 **Harry POV**

After the first dance, I am watching Siria very carefully. I know that there is something that she isn't telling me. I see Scorpius ask her to dance and she very quickly agrees. I stop dancing with Hermione and go sit down to watch my daughter. I have always suspected him of liking my daughter and I think he is acting on it. I watch him as he whispers something in her ear. She looks up at him in surprise and nods her head and starts crying. He pulls away for a second and her kisses her. I almost go over there, but my wife being very smart tells me to wait until we get home to talk about it with her.

All I can think about is what he told her. It made her cry, but they were happy tears. Hermione told me that he will be Head Boy, but that wouldn't make her cry. I will have to watch her very carefully. Teddy has told me that almost all of the guys in her grade think that she is hot and would want to date her.

Thankfully the ball is ending, but Hermione comes over to tell me that the Mlafoys are spending the weekend with us because rouge centaurs were found near their property. That means that my daughter and a boy that she likes will be very close to one another. That's not okay. I apparate home and start to set up alarms so that I will know if he gets within ten feet of her door or bathroom.

Hermione just rolls her eyes at me and says we have nothing to worry about. I think we do. From what Taylor Zambini tells me, he is just like his dad was at school, a heartbreaker. I don't want him near my daughter. There has to be something I can do.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise?

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Surprise?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my plot and any characters I come up with.**

* * *

A/N: This will most likely take awhile for me to finish the story. I am aiming for around 5 chapters, but if people really like it, then maybe it will be longer. Please no hate, and read and review. Thank you!

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

Harry is beginning to freak out. After the ball ended, the Malfoys went back to their house so that they could get things that they needed for the weekend. Harry has set up all sorts of alarms, charms, and hexes if Scorp was to go near her door in the night.

I on the other hand am very excited to see what happens. I will have to put a temporary block on Harry's wand so that he can't hurt the oldest young Malfoy. The block can be broken if someone is in danger. Then I hear our doorbell ring. It's the Malfoys.

I see Siria running down the staircase and then I hear Harry make a racket in his office hearing his daughter run down the stairs. "Siria! Don't you dare answer that door, I will ground you until you go back to Hogwarts and I will ask Neville to give you detention every night."

I know that Harry is only trying to protect her. He sees so much of Sirius in her and he wants to keep her that innocent. He misses Sirius. (He died a natural death.) Sirius was alive long enough to see Siria born and to see Harry and I get married. Draco was the second best man, while Sirius was his. I was crying because it was our wedding day, and how happy Sirius looked standing next to his best friend's son.

Siria flings open the door and gives her uncle a huge hug. Draco looks so shocked. He thought that she was going to give one of his sons a hug. I think Draco knew about them liking each other. I remember when Draco and Harry were trying to get us to date them. Ana and I both said that we wanted them to be like our high school sweethearts.

They went around the block asking what a high school sweetheart was and started their plans. We were asked to prom, homecoming, and a first date. It was all really sweet. They even gave us 5000 dollars to pick our dresses and took us to nice dinners each time. At the end of prom, we both said yes.

Siria is rapidly talking to Damon about the Herbology homework and Scorpius just looks out of place because Harry is giving him death glares. I shoot a look at Harry that tells him to stop glaring at his godson.

"Alright Malfoys. I will take the kids up to their rooms and Harry will show you two to the guest suite. We have changed the house since you guys have been there last. I love magic for this. When I found out I was pregnant..."

"Your pregnant! I thought we were done with kids! You tell your friends before I find out! Then you just decide to completely redo the house!"

I was pretty close to tears by this point. Harry was upset with me and I thought that he might leave me. I wasn't sure how I would take care of 3 kids with one more on the way. What about the kids? How would they live without their father? That would just prove Ron and the Weasleys that Harry and I didn't work. By now tears are beginning to stream down my face.

I walk out of the house, and start bawling.

"Mia! Wait! Harry didn't mean what he said. He is happy and excited for you and his family. If you need to stay somewhere for a couple days you can stay with us. I can't wait to see the latest addition to the Potter family. That means another Slytherin."

"Draco! I am sure that this child will be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You have influenced my kids' houses long enough. I will have children in different houses. After all Damon is a Gryffindor and I was one too. He is my godson. One of your many children who are my godkids. I will go pack a bag. By the way, do you have the heating pad from when I was pregnant with Rosie and Dray."

"Of course. Ana used it when she was pregnant too."

"Will you cast a silencing charm on Harry so I can walk up to the bedroom without him saying anything. And will you tell him that he will be entertaining the kids with your wife. We are going to have some fun in the muggle world. I have rented an apartment in California, so we can have fun at Disneyland and all the beaches. I am going to wear a swimsuit before I look like a whale."

"Hermione! You always look good when you are pregnant. Now how many weeks are you?"

"Only 3."

"Good. You can still go on rollercoasters."

"Yep. I am just going to apparate to my bedroom and grab my things. You talk to Harry and Ana. Then we will go to your house and pick up the heating pad. And off we will go to California!"

* * *

"What do you mean I have to entertain all of the Malfoy kids and my kids! Where is Hermione going?"

''We are going to have some fun this weekend. She has been pretty stressed with work. We are going on a weekend vacation. Have fun with the kids!"

Then he apparated to his house.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

* * *

"I can't deal with all of the kids. What about Scorp and Siria? Hermione isn't going to be here to hold me back from trying to hex your son! I saw them kissing at the ball yesterday! I do not want them near each other. Their rooms are too close together. You are staying in the guest quarters, I am in my room and all the other kids are already in rooms. I could switch Teddy and Scorp! They aren't going to mind switching, I hope. Is that okay?"

"Of course I understand! You love your daughter! There is nothing wrong with that. I sometimes wish that I had a daughter. But I am happy with my boys. Soon enough two of them will be gone. Then I will only have two left in the house. Did Draco tell you that we were thinking of adopting an older girl. We are looking into non-magical orphanages as well as magical."

"Really? That's great. I am sure that the little girl will be happy no matter what. I still can't believe that Hermione is pregnant again. I thought we were stopping at 3. I know that I hurt her and I feel horrible about it. Now she and Draco are off to who knows where! I didn't even get the chance to apologize to her."

"I am sure that she knows you are sorry. You two have been through too much to break apart. Besides, think about your kids. They would be heartbroken if you guys broke up."

"You're right. Let's go switch Teddy and Scorp's stuff and then have some fun. KIDS! PUT YOUR SWIMSUITS ON! WE ARE HAVING A WATER DAY!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Greatest Betrayal

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Greatest Betrayal**

* * *

 **All old characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you to her.**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

Once I packed my bag, Draco apparated to Cedar Point, an amusement park in Ohio. I was really excited to ride the Dragster, but Draco convinced me to not do it, because it could upset the baby's blood pressure. We spend the day going on rollercoasters, but I did throw up a couple of times because of the baby. We had a lot of fun. It made me forget about the whole deal with the Weasleys and Harry. I called Ana and she said she had important news to tell me when we got back. When we were walking around the park, I saw a flash of red hair and blonde curly hair, so I hid behind Draco. Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hanging with Malfoy behind Harry's back. I knew that your last kid was to good to be true. An exact replica of Malfoy. You cheated on Harry. And by the size of your stomach, I bet you did it again."

"I'll tell you what Weasel. Hermione would never cheat on Harry, she is pregnant with their child. We are friends. My wife is with Harry taking care of our kids, while Mia and I have a detox from a house full of teenagers."

"Sure. How about Ronniekins floos Harry and tells him about this little escapade."

"Shut up, Lavender! No one wants to hear that incessantly squeaky voice of yours."

I am interrupted when I hear the sound of of a fist impact with a face. Draco punched Ron. Then Ron was on the ground and he couldn't get up. I was pretty impressed with Draco. I didn't know he could punch, let alone knock someone out.

"Come on Draco, we should go before someone calls security."

As soon as we got to a quiet spot, we apparated back to the house.

* * *

 **Potter Mansion**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

* * *

"Does everyone have their swimsuits on? Because we are portaling to a water park in the US, so bring everything that you want for the day!"

Then I hear a chorus of yeses from the rooms around the house. Siria is the first one down.

"You cannot wear that revealing of a swimsuit. Especially with boys around."

"Why not? I've known them forever. It's not like they care." she says. She can't hide the small blush that creeps up on her face. I think she is thinking of Scorpius. I begin to stare at her.

"What?!"

"Go change. Be quick. I don't want everyone to be held up by you."

She looks at me with disgust. I realize that my words have hurt her, but as I am about to say something she is already halfway up the stairs.

"Okay, kids we are leaving in 5 minutes. If you aren't here, we will leave you."

Ana does a head count and we have everyone, but Siria and Scorp are standing too close to one another.

"Scorpius, will you help the little ones with the portkey?" Ana asks.

"Of course, Mom. Can Siria help too?"

"No. She is coming with me because we have to go ahead and buy tickets. She is really good at the currency exchange."

I shoot Ana a look that says thank you. She prevented them from wandering off, like the last time. They went to an amusement park with Hermione and I a couple months ago, but we couldn't find them. After an hour of searching we found them holed up in the back of the park. I was so mad, Siria was grounded for 6 months. No magic outside of class, no Hogsmeade, and no leaving Hogwarts. She was really mad, but she had to pay the price for disobeying me and her mother.

"Dad! Let's go!"

"Okay, Siria. You don't need to be so bossy. It's like you're related to Hermione Potter or something."

"Really? You had to make that joke?"

"Ya. Mom would have been mad if I hadn't made that joke."

"Can we just go to Wet N' Wild now?"

"Yes."

*Swishy Portkey noises*

"Thanks for portaling ahead Siria. Getting the tickets set up was such a help." Ana says.

"It was no problem. The guy at the counter was flirting with me. It was nice to meet someone besides all the boys at Hogwarts. It's nice, but I need some variation."

"I understand. I came to England to get some variation and look who I ended up with."

"All right. You have an hour to yourself. We will meet up back at the lockers. No magic. And I repeat because I know some of you weren't listening, NO MAGIC!"

"Harry. Have fun kids." Ana says.

"Siria, come on the Tornado isn't busy and it's my favorite ride." says Scorpius.

"Take one of the little ones with you. Let them have some time away from their parents."

"I will Mom. Can we go now?" Scorpius asks.

"Yes. Be back here in an hour. We will go get some lunch after this."

"Happy, Harry? She has to be responsible for the little ones now. Scorpius and her have to go on rides with them."

"Yes. You were right. That is a good idea."

"See, and you wonder why me and Mia are such good friends."

 **One Hour Later**

"Do we have everyone?" asks Dad.

"Yeah. I'm hungry and soaking wet. Can we please go get lunch and go home? Maybe Mom will be home and then the older kids can go somewhere and have fun."

"You are in luck. Mom texted me and said that she and Draco are home."

"Thank god. It was getting weird having just you guys acting as parents."

"Are you saying that Ana and I wouldn't make a good couple?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question Mr. Potter?" says Scorp.

"Yes. I think your mom and dad would be willing to prove all of you wrong. The Potter and Malfoy children will have different parents for a week. You older kids will come up with a point system for how couply we need to be to win. We will prove you wrong and there will also be a prize for the couple who can win the most points. How about exclusive babysitting rights from the other couple and you guys. Teddy, Siria, Damon, and Scorp. You will have to babysit because you started this challenge."

"We were kidding. We don't want to have to babysit every time you guys go out. We will babysit them tonight if you guys are willing to let this go. In fact have the Zambinis and Elizabeth Longbottom come over too. Or the nice Weasleys."

"Damon! Stop offering for more people to babysit." I hiss to my brother.

"I like this offer! I will call Neville, Blaise, and Angelina. Thank you, Damon!"

"Dude! How could you? Siria and I were going to go on a date tonight!"

"I'll watch the kids. Go have fun. Teddy you are staying with me."

"Why? What if I had a date?" he counters.

"With who?"

"Taylor.'' he states proudly.

"Taylor Zambini! She wouldn't go out with you."

"Why not? I'm funny, smart, rich. I come along with the Malfoys anyday."

"You are not a Malfoy. You are just some little kid my parents picked up off the street because you weren't wanted. You don't even have Malfoy as your last name. How can you call yourself that?! You are part werewolf. I can't even believe that Dad actually wanted to adopt you! Just leave. I don't want you here anymore."

"How could you say that Damon. Our parents raised us not to hate any type of magical creature. You are a half-blood."

"I come from the most elite line of purebloods. I will marry a pureblood girl and then our child will be pure blood again and the Malfoy name will be re established."

Now I knew I had to step in.

"Damon. It is not acceptable to say these things to Teddy. His parents died an honorable death fighting on the right side of the war. Your grandparents were Death Eaters and were to scared to face their own fears and hid on the Dark Side. The only reason you exist is because my dad cleared Uncle Draco's name."

"Of course. It is always about the great deeds that your parents did. My dad is only known for being on the wrong side of the war. What if it wasn't the wrong side, but the side that lost. We're getting too close to muggles. Someone could slip up and expose us. Then what? We could all be killed."

"Suck it up. It is not going to happen. There are rules in place now. Your mom had to leave her entire family behind for your dad. They have no recollection of her existence. You know nothing about sacrifice. You talk like your grandfather and all of the pureblood elitist who's started this war. You and your dad are going to have a very long talk once I tell him."

"No he won't. **Crucio**!"

The crippling waves of pain associated with this spell pass through me. He crucios Teddy too. We fall to the ground crying out in pain. He just looks at us with disgust and apparates out of the house. I close my eyes with the realization that he should not have been able to do it.

* * *

 **This chapter has not been beated. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it. Also don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Boy Who Lived

**Forever Together**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Boy Who Lived**

* * *

 **All this belongs to the fantastic Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

Draco and I apparated back to the kitchen because I was craving some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I was walking through the house, but it was eerily quiet. Draco had gone back to my house to get Ana for dinner. I walk upstairs to the kids lounge to find Harry standing over Siria and Teddy, performing spells, trying to figure out what happened to them.

I look at their wrists and see the familiar Lichtenberg scars from the Cruciartus Curse.

"Harry? No one should be able to cast this in this manor anymore. That was one of the first things Draco and I did once the war was over, ban the use of that curse in the Malfoy Manor. No one should be able to use it if they are registered on the new octovo. You know the thing that registers everyone living in the house. Unless someone who once lived here didn't register. Someone like Malfoy Sr. or Bellatrix Lestrange. I need to go to the Ministry. Please call St. Mungo's and alert them that someone, don't be specific, related to the Minister is severely injured ad will need immediate care. Call Draco and Ana and tell Draco to meet me at my office and Ana to meet you at St. Mungo's."

"I'll do that Mia. But do you think that there is a rise in dark magic happening?"

"I don't know. But if there is Harry. You need to be ready to fight. I know you thought you were done fighting, but we need you. I need you to protect our kids. The only reason you agreed to have kids is because Voldemort was gone."

"Was? He was burnt to little crisps because the Elder Wand didn't agree with him. I broke that wand so no one could use it. Hermione, I don't want to be part of another war. I was part of one war for my entire life. Don't make me part of another one."

"I wish I could promise you that Harry, but I can't. Until our generation passes, you will always be called to defend us against the dark arts."

"Fine. You need to get going. We will discuss this later." he says to me.

I floo to the Ministry with a sinking pit in my stomach. Draco is waiting at my desk for me.

"What is happening. Why was I urgently called to your office and Ana was called to St. Mungo's."

"Siria and Teddy were hit with a Crucio. Which shouldn't have been possible because of the octovo. Unless it was someone who was related to you or had previous access to the manor. We are waiting for Siria and Teddy to wake up so they can tell me what happened."

"You are sure that they were hit with crucios?"

"Really? You are going to ask me that? I know firsthand what those scars look like. My just went away. 13 years later. Whoever did this to them is going to pay. I don't want to start another war, but this I won't tolerate someone coming and attacking my kids in somewhere that I consider to be my home. That's not okay. Whoever did this is going to pay."

"I completely agree with you. I want to know who attacked them, why, and where they went. Do you want me to get a team together?"

"Yes. But it needs to be a team of people you trust and people that I have worked with before."

"Okay. I will run a list by you before I say anything to them."

"Thank you. Once you make that list, come down to St. Mungo's so you can visit Teddy."

"Will do. See you soon Mia."

* * *

 **St. Mungo's**

 **Harry POV**

* * *

"Your daughter will be okay. It will take a couple a weeks for the scars to heal, but other than that she should be okay except for the phantom pains. I can recommend a doctor for your daughter to see about the pains, but we can't medically do anything to make the pain stop. If you wanted to, we could perform an obliviation procedure." Says the doctor.

"What is an obiliviation procedure?"

"We would cast an Obilvous on your daughter to remove the memories. The brain would cause her to have the pain because of the memories. If there are no memories, then there is no pain."

"Well how quick would the pain set in?"

"Maybe within a couple days. It depends how many crucios were cast on her. There are cars, so it has to be at least 7 castings."

"We need access to her memories so we can see who did this to her. Will you get the paperwork ready for this? I want her to have this option. Why wasn't't this an option 11 years ago? My wife was tortured with this. I don't know if she would want this but at the time she would have wanted those memories gone."

"The Ministry back then did not want the use of obliviation to be used except by high ministry officials so it could be monitored."

"Thank you. Can I go see Teddy Lupin? I am his godfather and his parents aren't here yet?"

"Yes, but be gentle. He was hit with more crucios than your daughter."

"Will do."

* * *

 **Teddy's Room**

* * *

I walk into Teddy's room to find Lucius Malfoy standing over him, chuckling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just looking at the filth that my son has taken in." he sneers.

"You are related to him. Just because he is related to a werewolf doesn't mean you can just abandon him. The only reason you are not locked up in Azkaban right now is because your son changed sides and vouched for you. That's why you are locked in the psychiatry ward. Your crazy views needed to be stopped."

"You think you are untouchable. Why do you think your daughter and this bastard are here right now? This is all because of me. You may have bested the Dark Lord, but you didn't demolish his following. There are still people out there who believe in him. There will be uprisings and killings. It will all start again. It already has. With your godson. Damon. He is behind all this."

"That's not possible. All the books and materials on the Dark Arts. He would not have access to any of the horrors that were committed in your manor."

"What about at Hogwarts? That placed is filled with dark arts history. How do you think Voldemort learnt all those curses and spells? He found them in the restricted section. Students can get in there easily. All you have to do is say you need a book for an extra credit essay. Hermione Granger did it multiple times, if I'm not correct. Your history and my son's history at Hogwarts is all over the place. You are engrained in history. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Every student who walks through those doors will hear the legend of the great Harry Potter. Now I am going to ensure that people will hear the story of how the great Harry Potter's godson took down the next generation of magical heroes. How you trusted Draco Malfoy, how you let him into your home, trusted your family with him, and how he the son he raised was your legacy's demise."

"How do you plan on getting away with this? Someone is going to notice that you are missing from the ward."

Before I can react, Lucius Malfoy brandishes his wand and says,

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**


End file.
